


Real Imaginary Friends

by AlesWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cryptid Aziraphale, F/M, Halloween, Human Crowley, M/M, child fic, cryptid AU, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesWrites/pseuds/AlesWrites
Summary: Crowley opened his eyes, staring at him from above in the trees, was another boy with milky white eyes and striking turquoise skin. Pure white wings on his back and a matching smaller pair where his ears should go. He jumped from the branch he was on. The wings on the boy’s back helping him float gracefully to the ground.~~~Or, Aziraphale is a lonely cryptid and Crowley is a lonely human. When they meet one fateful Halloween night the two become close friends, that is however, until Aziraphale stops coming.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	Real Imaginary Friends

Throughout his entire childhood Crowley had been a loner. He wasn’t too liked at school because of his appearance and ambience. He would stalk around with a permanent scowl. He would overhear whispers from his teachers and fellow peers about how odd he was for only being nine years of age. 

In his eyes, Crowley just never really had any reason to make friends, so he just opted out of it. It also didn’t help that he was maturing a lot faster than his fellow classmates. While they were still learning how to read books like _The Magic Treehouse_ he was finishing up the final book of the _Hunger Games’_ series. There were even times he contemplated skipping a grade and moving ahead. The only thing stopping him was his mother.

Crowley loved his mom. She was the sweetest woman anyone would meet, she had scarlet red hair much like him and his thin stature. All Crowley wanted to do was make her happy, so he would often listen and do whatever she wanted him to do. He wanted to make her happy and at ease because he knew that her own childhood wasn’t in the best conditions. She tended to spoil him rotten whenever she could. His mother wanted him to have the childhood she couldn’t and Crowley really didn’t want to take that away from her. Therefore, he would not be skipping a grade because it wasn’t a part of a “normal” upbringing. 

* * *

It was the day Halloween when his mother asked if he would be going out a trick or treating like he did every year. He wanted to say no, he never really liked the holiday. He preferred thanksgiving or christmas when it was just him and his mom. They would simply eat and talk and spend time together on those holidays. On Halloween, people just got dressed up in cheesy or odd costumes that will fall apart in ten minutes and collect candy from strangers. It wasn’t his cup of tea to say the least. 

His mother on the other hand, she was infatuated with it. She must have not participated in it much as a child. Never wanting to disappoint, he agreed to go out that year. What he did get was a compromise on his costume. He refused to do anything extravagant with his outfit. He had found an old headband in the attic with cheap devil horns made of plastic. He would wear that along with a brown onesie he owned. 

When the night came Crowley’s mother was practically bouncing. He found it slightly comical as she wasn’t even going to be joining him on his adventures, but she was more excited than he was. She hugged him tight and kissed his forehead before sending him out into the night. 

Crowley did not plan on trick or treating, at least not the entire time. He figured he would go find a nice place in the woods near his neighborhood to hang out till it was time to go home. Before that though he would go around the block. After all, if he came home empty handed his mom would assume one of two things. The first thing would be the truth, that he had skipped out. The second thing was that he was being bullied, and some punk kid had stolen his lot. If her head went to the latter he would have to confess to her himself and he didn’t want to do that. For some reason, admitting it to her would be worse than her figuring it out herself. 

As soon as he walked up to the step of the first house he was tired of it all. He wanted to go into the woods already. Each of the houses were blissfully ignorant to his disdain for the holiday and treated him like any other child with coos and compliments on his makeshift demon costume. An issue with maturing so quickly was the annoyance of being treated his age. He hated being treated like a child. 

He understood he was one, he knew that he wasn’t a teenager yet, but his mind was already at that point. Crowley gave up after six houses had called him “cute” and names like “sweetheart.” It was infuriating to him to be looked at as equal to (in his opinions) the idiots his age. 

As soon as he could he slipped away from the busy streets and into the thick brush. Here he could walk along a stream or follow an unmarked path in peace. Often he found himself drawn to the woods. They were quiet and calming. Tonight however he seemed to be hyper aware of everything around him. Crowley wasn’t quite sure if it was because of the rumors about what highschoolers did in the woods on Halloween night or if it was the fact that it was dark and cold; but he was really nervous all of a sudden. Usually the little noises and rustles of the bushes didn’t bother him, but usually he wasn’t anxious about running into unforgiving highschoolers. 

The nerves were starting to get the better of him, it was to the point that if something moved half a millimeter he would whip around to look at it. He willed himself to keep moving further in and not scream in fear. 

Crowley tried his hardest at all times to keep a persona of toughness, he did not need to give the kids at school another reason to avoid him. It was hard enough as it is with his weird yellow eyes and mature dialect and perspectives. Being nervous and jumpy would only serve his downfall. He would suffer immensely if anyone from the high school or _god forgive_ , someone from his school. 

Finally away from all the darkness he came into a little clearing. There he felt safer. The stars above him sent a calming wave throughout his body. A refreshing breath of air. Crowley sat down and let his mind drift away to the stars. He danced along with their evening ball in his mind, he floated beside them in a serene glory. He let his senses tune in, not just his hearing anymore. He felt the chilly night breeze nip at his cheeks and the tip of his nose. His hands balled up in the dewy grass, the blades tickling his ankles from where they poked out of his onesie. Crowley breathed in the tranquil scent of pine and earth. He heard rustling in the trees and giggles from above-

Giggles? 

Crowley opened his eyes, staring at him from above in the trees, was another boy with milky white eyes and striking turquoise skin. Pure white wings on his back and a matching smaller pair where his ears should go. The boy cocked his head to the side smiling down at him. He would admit that he wasn’t thinking entirely straight so he just dumbly mimicked the gesture. 

Another giggle escaped the boy above. He jumped from the branch he was on. Crowley jerked forwards slightly thinking he would need to catch the other. He froze though at seeing that the wings on the boy’s back were helping him float gracefully to the ground.

“Who are you?” Was all he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Be on the look out for more to come! 
> 
> Please go check out my amazing artist partner for this bang on tumblr! @kai-art
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
